OC Generator
Welcome Message! Welcome to the OC Generator! This was created by Icetiger101, but is currently run by Mooneffects (approved by Dew), so if you would like an OC, please ask her instead, either leave a message on her wall or comment down below! Rules: * You may generate as many times as you want, and if you would like an oc, please ask on Mooneffects' wall. She will get back to you as quickly as possible and also give you the OC's information. * You may only adopt 2 OCs at a time. * New Rule: If you don't create a page for the OC you adopted with detailed information within 2 weeks, I will request for you to return the OC to the generator for someone else to adopt. Adoption Log This is to keep track of the recently-adopted OCs from the generator, and also to prevent clutter and confusion! August 4th, 2019 * Copperflower '''has been adopted by '''IcepetalTheIceSilkWing * Speckledpaw '''has been adopted by '''Qibli77 * Otterdapple '''has been adopted by '''LightstormWarrior * Cricketthorn '''has been adopted by '''Watermeløn * Sunfern '''has been adopted by '''SkyFireStone * Splashfern '''have been adopted by '''Aslan8 * Flower '''and '''Sleetstorm '''have been adopted by '''AiraTheWindWing55 * Sandfern '''has been adopted by '''SkyFireStone August 5th, 2019 * None''' so far.'' August 6th, 2019 * '''''Sandfern '''has been returned to the Generator by '''SkyFireStone * Brightflame '''has been adopted by '''SkyFireStone August 7th, 2019 * Leopardblaze '''has been adopted by '''3misty3 August 9th, 2019 *''Beetlepad '''has been adopted by '''Lilinkin plot'' *'Grayfeather 'has been adopted by '''Polybird929' ''August 16th, 2019 * Sunheart '''has been adopted by '''SunsetTheSkyWing0w0 August 20th, 2019 * Creekstar '''has been adopted by '''HowlToThe3Moons * Shortspring '''has been adopted by '''CvClickbait * Glass '''has been adopted by '''Watermeløn August 21st, 2019 * Mistlefoot '''has been adopted by '''Peppycatgaming August 28th, 2019 * Sparrowpounce '''has been adopted by '''A FANDOM User 166.211.207.124 * Adderwhisker '''has been adopted by '''Alzzez101 * Chocolatefur '''has been adopted by '''A FANDOM User 150.107.174.224 * Aquagaze '''has been adopted by '''ShadyBlackCat August 31st, 2019 * Sandbreeze '''has been adopted by '''LoonerMoon13 September 3rd, 2019 * Silverlight '''has been adopted by '''BluezillaTheKaijuWing * Lily '''has been adopted by '''AiraTheWindWing55 September 5th, 2019 * Snowflower '''has been adopted by '''DeertailXOXO * Lightkit '''has been adopted by '''SkyFireStone * Blackpaw '''has been adopted by '''A FANDOM User 137.83.124.69 September 10th, 2019 * Heathercloud '''has been adopted by '''A FANDOM User 14.203.213.199 * Sprucepelt '''has been adopted by '''A FANDOM User 192.34.232.76 * Shadows Dappling Cave Floor '''has been adopted by '''A FANDOM User 192.34.232.76 September 11th, 2019 * Littlestep '''has been adopted by '''Nl10ki * Wildheart '''has been adopted by '''A FANDOM User 50.53.127.57 September 13th, 2019 * Fireblaze''' and Hailfall have been adopted by '''Confused-Screaming September 15th, 2019 * Sandfern''' has been adopted by '''XxGalaxzzyxX * Rockdust''' has been adopted by '''A FANDOM User 2604:2D80:6509:FD00:6DB5:815C:9333:6201 September 16th, 2019 * Snow Falling on Earth''' has been adopted by '''SunCatOrWhatever * Spottedback''' has been adopted by '''Holly the Collie New Additions to the Generator * Patchsplash * Palespark * Foxclaw * Cooper * Dust From Ground Stones OC Generator Generate Another OC Name: Flamestar Gender: Male Clan: ThunderClan Positive traits: *Generous *Humorous *Kind Neutral traits: *Sometimes too generous *Not the sharpest Negative Traits: *Sometimes dull, and doesnt like when others point it out *Bossy *Gets angry easily Name: Dapplestripe Gender: Genderfluid Clan: RiverClan Positive traits: *Wants justice and fairness *Fiercely loyal *Honest Neutral traits: *Slightly snappish *Likes to sleep Negative traits: *Weak resilience *Gets bullied too much causing him to become a cat that gives into demands easily *Doesn't have good self-control Name: Patchsplash Gender: Male Clan: RiverClan All personality is up to the adopter to decide! Name: Palespark Gender: Male Role: Warrior Clan: ShadowClan Positive traits: *Protective Neutral traits: *Calm *Can see both sides of an argumennt Negative traits: *Occasionally gets in trouble for siding with a different Clan in an argument Name: Foxclaw Gender: Male Role: Warrior Clan: ShadowClan Positive traits: *Loyal Neutral traits: *Heart over head *Strong willed Negative traits: *Will choose what his heart says over what logic tells him Name: Cooper Gender: Male Role: Kittypet Positive traits: *No collar -good in his opinion Neutral traits: *Wants to join a Clan *Reluctant to fight Negative traits: *Little self-confidence Name: Dust From Ground Stones (Dust) Gender: Male Role: Cave-Guard Tribe: Tribe of Rushing Water Positive traits: *Cheerful Neutral traits: *Self-sufficient Negative traits: *Convinced the Tribe can solve anything *Proud Category:Work In Progress Category:Miscellaneous Category:Content (Icetiger101) Category:Public